He's An Ichijo
by KyokoDreamer
Summary: He knew it wasn't the thing to be thinking about, especially having just had the happiest moment of his life, but after being the one proposed to, he wasn't quite ready to accept being the 'uke'. A cute Shikijo! I'm not very good at summaries - the story's better than the summary I promise!


**Aloha everybody! Kyoko here! Wow, it's been a long time since I've written for this archive… Aw memories – this was the fandom for my first ever FanFic… :3 Anyway, it's another Shikijo just because they're sooo cuute together and we need the Shikijo population to take over the Shima once and for all. I mean, they just make more sense, right? Well, each to his/her own and me and probably you to Shikijo! Let's Wondering! Kyoko xxx**

He's An Ichijo

Soirees. Senri detested them. It seemed all he was ever doing now was going to soirees and this week had been no different. In fact this week had been the worst of them all with a new soiree each night! And they couldn't just not go to these ones – they weren't usually missed by the asker, most people currently disapproved of their relationship – because each one of them was hosted by a close friend. It was like these people wanted him to die of sleep deprivation! Okay so maybe he slept the same amount either way but still. He knew what really upset him though – it was less time with Takuma, the more outgoing half of the they, the half that never once cared for their thoughts and aimed to attend every party the judge-y rich fools hosted. Senri guessed it was to keep up appearances but the truth was Takuma just liked to rub his relationship in their faces. And he often asked himself, 'Why shouldn't I?' This was the best relationship he'd ever had. Senri meant more to him than anyone else he had ever known. They were in love; why shouldn't he go out of his way to show that to people?

The first time they had entered a soiree as a couple Takuma had grabbed for Senri's hand as they were about to go through the door and they soon found everyone staring – the younger girls and women because, well, he supposed they liked yaoi or something; their friends because they always saw them like that and wondered what everyone else was staring at; and the older vampires in disapproval and annoyance. That night Senri had confided in him how embarrassing and annoying it was having everyone stare at them for doing something every other couple could do no problem. Takuma had never seen him so upset and he found it adorable, assuring him that he wouldn't do it again and that it would be nice to be spared the glares at the buffet table. He couldn't have been more surprised when Senri took his hand before they entered this time, staring defiantly at everyone who stared malevolently. Since that night, every soiree they would go to they would enter the same way and tonight was no different.

As they approached the big double doors of the entrance to the ballroom Takuma pulled him to one side of the corridor. "I've changed my mind…!" he told him.

"About going? Great, let's go home."

"No!" Takuma scolded, "No, I'm going to do it now."

Senri raised an eyebrow. "Um… do what now?" he asked confusedly.

"Okay, well… Oh, what do I say…?" Senri watched his boyfriend bite the nails on one hand as he searched for words. It was unusual to see him this serious – the Takuma he knew was hardly the 'straight man'. He laughed; in both senses of the word.

Reaching a conclusion he was pleased with Ichijo began to gesture out a statement. "Well, here's the thing. Say you had a designer shirt set for delivery, yes?"

Senri literally had no idea where he was going with this one but such was Takuma's way so he responded as if he did, "Yeah…"

"Now it's a really nice shirt – it is, I like it –" he assured him quickly and almost nervously and the red-headed vampire wondered for not the first time, what the hell he was talking about. The blonde proceeded, "Would you… would you rather have it delivered while your friends around – you know so they can see how expensive and nice it is, or wear it to go see them…?" He paused a moment, considering his speech, "Yeah, wear it to go see them, that makes sense. Okay, what's your choice?"

Senri laughed, a real laugh, one that most others didn't get to hear very often but Takuma induced all the time. "None of that makes sense, I wouldn't worry about that part!" He grinned, thinking of an answer to the scenario that was posed oh-so-seriously. "I… would rather wear it to go see them."

Takuma sighed relieved. "I thought as much." He smiled, "Well, prepare for your shirt!"

"Where are you keeping it?" He looked around, seeing Takuma reach inside his jacket pocket, "Oh I see you folded it really small."

"It was a metaphor, Senri! Now will you shut up and let me get on with this?" He got down on one knee in front of him, holding out the small box from his pocket. "Senri Shiki, will you marry me?"

Senri gaped at him, mouth open in shock. Takuma laughed, that was the most shocked face he had ever seen on anybody, let alone his usually expressionless lover. Unable to speak Senri found himself nodding. Takuma cheered then regained his composure, getting up.

"You know it's a lot harder than it looks." He informed him, slipping the ring on Senri's finger before putting on his own. He grabbed his hand again. "Come on, let's give them something to stare at."

* * *

The doors opened and as everyone's heads turned, Ruka Kain knew which of her guests had arrived. "God, give the poor guys a break, will you?" she muttered, a hand resting on her hip and the other on her heavily pregnant stomach.

"No, Ruka look." Her husband said, turning her around. She squealed loudly at the sight before her, running over despite her obvious impediment.

"Look at you!" she gasped, "Oh they're just so beautiful…"

"I'm assuming we're talking about the rings here." Takuma laughed. The couple were now surrounded by all their friends, each with their own message of congratulations.

"Of course!" Rima responded. "They're really nice."

"So, who proposed to who?" Ruka asked excitedly, "This is the best thing that's happened in ages! Ha, and it happened at my party!" She turned to face her cousin, who'd held yesterday's soiree, "Ha, in your face Busa!"

"Ichijo proposed to Shiki." Akatsuki said.

"How did you know that?"

"It's on the CCTV." He held his phone out to his wife, showing her the video feed.

She clung to him, looking down at the screen. "Ooh, let me see, let me see!"

They all gathered around the phone, watching them from the moment they arrived and Senri felt himself blushing at having something so important to him watched by his friends.

"Uh, Ichijo, what exactly are you rambling on about here?" Rima queried, pointing down at the picture.

"I think it was shirts?" the blonde man replied.

"Yeah, it was shirts." Senri agreed, the first thing he'd said since they'd arrived.

"Uh… why?"

* * *

The car began to move, taking them back home to the mansion the pair shared. Senri held his hand out looking at the ring on his finger.

"You like it huh?"

The model turned to look at him. "Yeah, I love it." And he did, but he wasn't particularly thinking about it. He was thinking about something not entirely unrelated by trivial at most.

"_Shiki is attached to me, so he belongs in my faction. He's an 'Ichijo'." _

"Are you alright?" Takuma worried, "You seem distant."

"I'm fine," he assured him, "Just thinking. It doesn't matter." He finished hurriedly.

"Yeah it does! What are you thinking about?"

"Guess." He grinned; his boyfriend was the only one he knew who took guessing games seriously – this should be enough to distract him.

"Are you thinking about…" He put a hand on his chin thoughtfully, "Sweets?"

"No."

"Me?" he posed hopefully.

"Kinda."

"Oh!" he laughed victoriously, "That opens up more possibilities… Aha, you were looking at the ring so is it something to do with the wedding?!"

He nodded.

"The wedding… cake?"

"I am not obsessed with food you know."

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. Uh… the guest list?"

"You're never going to get it."

"I am! I am!" he clamoured, "Give me a clue or something…?"

"Fine. It's something you said a few years ago."

"That's not helpful!" Takuma whined, sliding down in his seat, "I've said a lot of stuff."

"A lot, a lot, a lot." Senri teased.

"Just because you say nothing." He teased back. "Please tell me?" He widened his eyes, full puppy-dog style.

Senri sighed, "Fine, though it really is nothing. I was wondering… what last name we'd use."

"That's it! I thought that much was obvious!"

"Well I don't know… Takuma Shiki sounds really… odd." He said.

"You're right, it does." Takuma smiled, "But that's okay because it's going to be Senri Ichijo."

Senri Ichijo… it had quite a ring to it, and it made him feel all warm inside and wanted but… if he took it, that would make him the girl. He frowned, mulling over his decision. Before he could speak Takuma leaned in and kissed him. Short but sweet and Senri could only say, "Senri Ichijo it is."

"Ha ha, now you're officially an 'Ichijo'."

"You knew what I meant then."

"Of course; I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Hope you liked that everybody! Please R&R if you have the time! Kyoko xxx**


End file.
